memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miral Paris
I'm reluctant to add the Star Trek: Online stuff from the Kuvah'magh page beccause the source is now a dead link. What is the status of "Star Trek: Online? --Turtletrekker 22:48, 10 May 2007 (UTC) *As far as I know, its been pushed back to the time the next Star trek movie is going to be released though initial beta work will be done this year I think. Will see if I can find anything about the kuvah'magh stuff again but I think they might be doing a reshuffle as they saw not all the races initially planned may not appear and may appear in expansions. No confirmation on this since I havent been keeping check with Online. -- Darth Batrus 12:40, 11 May 2007 (UTC) More trouble See? This is another hot spot. Her biography starts in the series. It then goes into the Destiny timeline. Then, all of a sudden 'Adulthood' jumps us into the Online timeline. The child in Destiny was not the same girl that grew into a woman in Online. Separation, please! – AT2Howell 18:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why, what is different between the two timelines? -- Captain MKB 18:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) SPOILERS: In the Destiny timeline (Which needs to be labelled as well, equality??) Miral's death is faked during the Borg Invasion and they eventually join the Full Circle fleet in the Delta Quadrant. As Full Circle going to the delta Quadrant was a direct result of the Borg Invasion this could not have been part of Online-Miral's past, not exactly the same at the very least. --8of5 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Online is not Destiny. Say it with me Capt, NOT THE SAME. The events in Unworthy are things that happened to the Destiny Miral. Other things happened to Online Miral. – AT2Howell 18:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, first off -- directed to AT2Howell, I asked a question to better benefit our edits to the article. This shouldn't be another excuse for AT2Howell to be snide and snarky -- this comment does not answer my question, so it's obvious you don't want to discuss, you're just here to be a disruptive attitude. Get over it and leave me alone. ::Second, thanks to 8of5, who answered my question about something I was unaware of from a series of novels I haven't read completely (I'm fine with spoilers). 8of5, since you have a capability to express yourself constructively in English sentences, which of our compromise headers do you recommend for this article? I'm seeking your help in correcting this situation, and I appreciate your positive contribution. -- Captain MKB 18:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) 8of5 saves us again. He should just change his name to 'The Moderator'. – AT2Howell 18:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Bah, I'm the overly debatey problem half the time :P :I think the current headers and background note are doing just fine :) The article could use some expansion, and I'll need to check the books at some point, as I think the kidnapping and plans to fake the death occur before the split, with the actual death faking merely taking advantage of the Borg Invasion, so could have happened in both timelines different ways. But I don't fancy doing that job right now :P --8of5 18:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hard to say. Parts of Online go separate from Destiny right after the end of DS9 and VOY (prose goes one way, Online goes another). The trilogy is the obvious cut, but at that point things were different already in parts of Online. – AT2Howell 18:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The earlier differences are mostly related to DS9, so I think we're safe to assume the early Voyager relaunch novels (including the earlier set parts of Full Circle) are likely to be part of the Online timeline as well as the Destiny one. The big changes don't really kick in properly until the end of 2380. --8of5 18:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Right. "Mack's Mess", as they say. This is why the line is so hard to find. (I like Mack's Mess). – AT2Howell 19:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC)